The Switch
by Kagome126
Summary: Inuyasha falls into the well before Kagome does and now Inuyasha is trying to figure out what is going on. There is confusion and frustration but most of all there is a bond between them. Can Inuyasha learn to love Kagome and live in her time? InuKag
1. Inuyasha and the Bone eaters well

**The switch**

**What would happen if Inuyasha stumbled upon Kagome's world before she fell into the well?**

**Part One: The boy and his confusion.**

**"Come here half demon." said a large blue and red demon**

**"No one calls me a half demon and lives to tell the world about it." A young half demon called out as he was slicing the demon into pieces."Ha that should teach you to mess with me... Whoa!!" The half demon screamed as he tripped over a huge rock and fell into the bone eaters well. "Where...where am I? Is anyone up there? Kaeda, Myoga anyone?? Feh they must have ran off when they saw the demon. Guess I will have to get out of here my self." The half demon climbed up and out of the well looking for any sign of where he was.**

**"Bye Mom I'm off to scho...who...who are you?"**

**"I should be asking you the same...wait I smell the jewel. Could it really be the jewel that Kaeda burned with Kikyo's ashes after Naraku killed her?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Give it here and you won't get hurt."**

**"I don't having anything besides my school bag and unless you want math homework you might want to look some where else for whatever it is you think I ha...Hey!!!! What are you trying to do kill me?" The girl said dogging his attack**

**"Unless you give me what I want then yah."**

**"I don't have anything. Are those real?"**

**"What?"**

**"Those ears? I want to touch them." The girl ran over and rubbed the half demon's ears and was freaked out as she found out they were real.**

**"Get off of me you brat."**

**"What **_**are**_** you? Oh my gosh I am so late sorry we will have to finish this later I have to get to school!"**

**The half demon ran after the girl curious as to what this **_**school**_** was. As he was looking around he smelled a variety of smells which stopped him right in his tracks until he realized that the girl didn't stop and he **_**had**_** to follow her for a number of reasons. **

**She might have the jewel**

**He wanted to find out more about this school thing and about where he was**

**Lastly something smelled sort of familiar**

**"Hey Kagome over here."**

**"Hey Hojo." Said the girl as she kissed Hojo lightly on the lips.**

**"So anything interesting happen over the weekend?"**

**"No not really although on my way here this weird boy showed up at the shrine and was asking me really weird questions."**

**"Oh there's the bell. I will she you tomorrow Kagome."**

**Kagome started walking towards her school as she noticed the strange boy from earlier on the roof of a building close by.**

**"Hey you, are you following me?" She yelled at the boy.**

**"No I just want the jewel?" He said knowing that wasn't the only thing he was following her for. **

**"Well stop it ok I don't have this jewel thing so leave me alone."**

**The boy jumped gracefully off of the building landing right next to Kagome. "Let's get one thing straight I know you have the jewel so just hand it over because I am really not in the mood to play any of your games." As he was talking the boy recognized the smell that was so familiar to him earlier. The scent was from Kikyo but it was coming off of this girl standing before him. "Who are you and why do you smell like Kikyo?"**

**"My name is Kagome and I have no clue who this Kikyo person is so once again LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"**

**Kagome then stormed off into her school being late for first period but was grateful when she made it through the day without that boy coming insight.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Questions Answered and Jealousy forming

Part Two: Questions Answered but Jealousy forming

Kagome woke up and started to stretch. She had to wake up earlier than usual to get ready for choir which was at 6:30 just a half hour away. She got up and dressed and started to do her hair until she heard something at the window. She turned around and went over to see what it was.

"No! Why are you here?"

"Because I want the jewel and to know why you smell like Kikyo."

"Okay I have no clue who this Kikyo person is as I told you yesterday so why don't you come in and we will see if we can straighten this whole thing out." The boy climbed through the window and sat on a chair near Kagome's bed. "Okay first what is your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha that is a very uncommon name I have never heard it before. Where did your mom get your name from?"

"I never really ask her before." He said with a sad expression forming all over his face at the thought of his Mother.

"What's wrong I didn't offend you did I?"

"No it's just that my Mom is dead. She died when I was a child."

"Oh... Sorry I didn't know other wise I wouldn't have ask about it." Kagome said feeling terrible she brought such pain to this strangers face.

"It's okay I didn't really know her that well anyway so I wasn't that attached."

Kagome could see that he still had a hurt expression across his face so she decided to do something nice for him. "Listen you aren't from around here are you?"

"No not really."

"Okay then, that's what I thought. If you want you could come with me and Hojo to go get breakfast."

"Sure but who's Hojo?" He asked feeling a bond growing between them that he really never had with anyone besides Kikyo.

"Hojo is my boyfriend."

"Oh." Inuyasha felt a sudden pain run through his body. At first he thought that she was like another Kikyo reborn by the way she acted and the way she spoke but he could tell he was wrong now.

"Well come on." she said grasping his hand in hers and pulling him towards her bed room door then out the front door. "Hojo should be here any minute with his car."

"What's a car?" Inuyasha asked feeling the warmth of her hand being pulled away by the swift breeze of wind.

"Good one who doesn't know what a car is?" She said laughing thinking it was a joke not thinking for a second that he was really serious.

Hojo pulled up in a new and shiny silver car. "Hey Kagome. Who's that?" He said kissing her cheek.

"This is Inuyasha. The strange boy I told you about yesterday."

"Oh right." He said with a sweep of jealousy forming as he saw them still holding hands.

"I told him he could come with because he's new to the area." she said releasing Inuyasha's hand in exchange for Hojo's.

"Okay then get in then you two." he said with relief that Kagome's hand was now in his.

When they got to breakfast Inuyasha had no clue what to do with the menu. They were sitting a circle table and the two boys sitting on either side of Kagome as if they were fighting over her.

After Inuyasha found out how to order his food with help from Kagome and after they were done eating Hojo drove Inuyasha and Kagome to her choir practice almost having to force himself to not go and prevent Inuyasha from steeling her away from him.

"I will see you later Hojo."

"Alright Kagome have fun with choir." Hojo said driving away.

"Did you have fun at breakfast." Kagome said sitting down on the step waiting for the choir doors to open since they had ten minutes.

"Yah. I have never eaten anything that good before." He said with a sudden ring in his voice.

"Why don't you come sit down. I know the step is small but we have 10 minutes before it opens."

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome accidentally brushing against her sleeve any time he moved. "I might not kill this girl after all. I think I am starting to like her a little bit more." Inuyasha thought to him self as Kagome leaned over putting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha heard her say that she was tired and would get off if she was bugging him but Inuyasha let her stay on his shoulder for at least 8 minutes until the choir doors opened enjoying every minute they were touching.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Dog ears and School

**Part 3**

**Dog ears and school.**

**After choir was done Kagome asked Inuyasha what school he went to and what grade he was in. Not knowing what to say he quickly changed the subject.**

**"So what was that song you guys were singing in there?" Inuyasha asked hoping she wouldn't ask about school again.**

**"Oh it was called Silent Night. We are singing that song in a month for the winter festival."**

**"So where are we going now?"**

**"I have to go to school now but you can come and join me if you want. You just have to come to the office and tell them you are from out of town but first you have to get rid of your ears."**

**"My ears? They don't come off."**

**"Oh well then we could put something over them to cover them." She said looking through her bag for anything that could cover his ears so no one would see. "Oh here we go. This is one of my brother's hats." Kagome said while putting the hat over his cute little doggy ears. "Your lucky that in our school we are allowed to wear hats because in some schools you have to take them off. Any way where are you from?"**

**"Um...feudal era Japan."**

**Kagome stopped when she hear him say this. "That was almost 500 years ago." After she said that they were quite until they reached her school. "Come on lets go to the office and get you a schedule." She said taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the door of the school.**

**"Hello Miss Kagome. What can I do for you?" Said an older lady from behind the office desk.**

**"Hi. Um...this is Inuyasha he is from out of town and will be going here for a while so he needs a schedule and an uniform."**

**"Ok but how long will he be here because it will take a little over a month to get here?"**

**"I won't be staying long." Inuyasha said knowing he was lying because he didn't want to leave here not just yet.**

**"Ok dear then we will won't order you an uniform you can just wear the close you are wearing. Kagome you give this to your home room teacher so that you can stay with Inuyasha all day so you can help him find his classes and what not." she said giving Kagome Inuyasha's schedule and the note for her teacher.**

**"Thank you." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha out of the office and towards her homeroom.**

**"So what do we do all day here?" he asked looking all around at all of the things on the walls.**

**"You sit in a class room and do the work your teacher gives you. Well I have to go in here for a minute to give this to Mr.Daley my homeroom teacher so you wait out here and don't go any where it will just take a minute."**

**While Inuyasha was waiting he was thinking about what the day had in store for him. "Well the old hag said that Kagome will have to stay with me all day which would be nice. But the work thing sounds too much work." Inuyasha thought.**

**"Ok Inuyasha lets go to your first period." Kagome said once again grabbing his hand. As they were going into his class they were stopped by voice calling after them.**

**"Hey Kagome over here." called Hojo**

**"Hi Hojo. Inuyasha will be in our school for a while so I won't be in class today I have to show him around."**

**"Okay. That's fine. I will talk to you tonight then Kagome." He said while wondering why they were holding hands again and getting very jealous.**

**The day went by very quickly for Kagome but Inuyasha kept asking when he could leave every time the teacher stopped talking. Kagome walked home as usual and Inuyasha followed not knowing where else to go.**

**"So where are you staying while you are here Inuyasha?"**

**"Well know where I guess."**

**"Really well then you have to stay in my house. I am not going to let you sleep outside in the cold street."**

**"Thank you." He said as he saw Hojo pull up in Kagome's drive way.**

**"Isn't he going home Kagome?" Hojo asked.**

**"No he is staying with me for a while until he finds someone else to stay with."**

**"Oh. Well are we still going to the movies tonight?"**

**"Yah. Inuyasha do you want to come with?"**

**"Sure." He said not wanting to be left out especially if Hojo was going.**

**They arrived at the movies and got some popcorn and some candy then head to theater 4 and sat down in the last row. Kagome sat right next to the wall but had to move over one as she saw the boys bickering over who was going to sit next to her. The movie started and Kagome leaned into Hojo putting her head on his shoulder which made Inuyasha jealous but he didn't want to say anything thinking it might make Kagome mad.**

**After the movie was over Hojo drove Inuyasha and Kagome home then kissed Kagome and drove home. Kagome went inside and went up stairs to her room followed by Inuyasha to do homework she missed today. Inuyasha sat down on Kagome's bed and watch her as she was working.**

**"Well what do you want to do the rest of night Inuyasha?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"We could go down stairs and watch some T.V."**

**"Okay?" He said wondering what a "T.V." was.**

**They went down stairs and Kagome turned on the T.V. and sat on the small green couch. Inuyasha sat next to her since there was no where else to sit. Inuyasha turned his head to see if Kagome was awake and saw the sleep in her eyes. She fell asleep and rolled into Inuyasha making her head go onto his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't mind. He leaned into her a little bit and went to sleep as well.**


	4. True feelings revealed

Part 4

True feelings revealed

Kagome woke up to find herself leaning on Inuyasha and got up instantly. What if Hojo saw her right now like that. He would break up with her for good. She got up and saw that the clock said 8:43. Had she really been sleeping that long? She usually wakes up at 6 to get ready for school but good thing today was a weekend. Kagome heard Inuyasha yawn and went back into the living room.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked

"No."

"Okay good. Well it's almost 9 and I have to go in an hour. I promised Hojo I would go watch his football game. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure." He said getting up.

"Okay well I am going to take a shower then I will get dressed and we will leave." She went up stairs and went into the bathroom. After she was done with her shower she realized that she forgot to bring a change of clothes in with her. She wrapped the towel around her and went into her room holding the towel tight and saw Inuyasha sitting and waiting for her on her bed. "Inuyasha can you get out? I need to get dressed." She said shyly.

"Ah sure." He said realizing that Kagome was wearing nothing but a towel.

After she was dressed and did her hair and make up she went down stairs.

"Wow you look great Kagome." Inuyasha said staring at the beautiful being that stood before him.

"Thanks, That must be Hojo." She said hearing a car pull up in the drive way.

"Hey Kagome." Hojo said getting out of the car to go over to Kagome

"Hi. Inuyasha is going to come with. Is that okay?"

"Yah I guess." He said wondering why Inuyasha had to come every where with them.

They got into the car and went to the football game.

(After the game)

"Wow good job!" Kagome said running over to Hojo

"Since I had you here to cheer me on there was no way I could lose." He said kissing Kagome.

Hojo then drove Kagome and Inuyasha home.

"I will see you on Monday." Kagome yelled to Hojo as he drove away.

"It's late we should get to bed." She said realizing it was almost 10.

"Good night Kagome." He said climbing on to the couch.

Kagome went up to her room and lied down on her bed. After about two or three hours Kagome was still awake so she went down stairs. She went into the living room and saw Inuyasha asleep so she tiptoed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was walking out of the kitchen and saw Inuyasha awake. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep." She said thinking about her family.

"It's okay but why couldn't you sleep?" He said with concern.

"I was...thinking of my family they have just been gone for one month. They are on a trip and are in Alaska. They are going to be there for 6 months and I miss them terribly." She said tears coming to her eyes. She missed her family so much. She had never been away from her family for over 3 weeks.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and embraced her. His arms fell in place around her waist. Kagome's hands fell onto his muscular chest and she buried her face in his shirt. He could feel her tears running down her cheeks so he took his hand and wiped them away. "It's okay Kagome I'm here." He said trying to comfort the girl. "I know you miss them. When my parents died I went through so much pain so I know what you are feeling." Kagome was still crying. Inuyasha put his hand under her chin and forced her face up and made her look at him. "It will be okay I promise." Kagome clench his shirt tighter in her hands and nodded letting her head fall back onto his chest. Kagome slowly started to stop crying and Inuyasha was glad. He liked seeing Kagome happy. She was prettier when she was happy.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said slowly moving her head up from his shirt. Kagome slowly started moving her head closer to his and he did the same to her until they finally met in a kiss. Inuyasha hugged her as they slowly came out of their kiss. Kagome's only thought was what am I going to tell Hojo on Monday? But that quickly went to the back of her mind when Inuyasha picked her up and sat down on the couch putting Kagome carefully on his lap. He moved the hair from her face and once again told her everything was going to be alright until all of her tears were gone. He moved in closer to her and kissed her once more but with more meaning. He then lied down and Kagome lied on top of him starring into his beautiful goldish eyes. "I am so glad you stumbled upon this world." Kagome said laying her head down on his chest.

"So am I Kagome." He said kissing her on the top of her head.

Thanks for reading so far. Sorry it was so short. Promise to write a longer chapter tomorrow. I will have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Thursday so please check back. The next chapter is probably going to be called the break up. But who is breaking up Kagome and Inuyasha or Kagome and Hojo????


	5. The break up

**The Break Up**

The weekend was now over and Inuyasha and Kagome were going to school as usual. As they were walking Kagome was thinking who she wanted more Inuyasha or Hojo. Inuyasha was unruly and very rude when they first met but he was mellowing some now. Hojo is sweet, kind, and generous. "This is a hard." she thought. Inuyasha then moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist making her move closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled. When they got to school Kagome quickly put the hat on Inuyasha and then went over to talk to Hojo.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi Hojo. I need to talk to you." Just then the bell rung.

"Ok I will talk to you after school then Kagome." Hojo said with a huge smile across his face.

"How will I be able to tell him. He looks so happy."

Kagome and Inuyasha had one class together and when she came into the class Inuyasha pulled her down and made her sit right next to him.

"Listen Inuyasha I won't be able to walk home right away after school I have to talk to Hojo." She said with a blank expression.

"Ok I will wait for you then at your house."

"Do you know the way?"

"Yah if not I'm sure I could sniff it out."

She had forgotten all about him being a "half demon" or what ever he called himself. (she didn't understand it yet not being to the feudal era yet)

After school she saw Inuyasha who gave her a hug then started walking home noticing something was bothering her. Then after about 5 to 10 minutes she saw Hojo walk out who still had the same smile on as this morning.

"Hi. Sorry it took so long I was helping Mr. Dan carry stuff to his car."

"It's okay."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me Kagome."

"Uh..." Hojo was to nice he never did anything wrong how could she break up with him. But if she didn't break up with Hojo she couldn't see Inuyasha any more. "Um Hojo listen I know this might come to a bit of a surprise but..." She was then cut off by Hojo.

"Oh wait I have to tell you something first. You know the dance that is coming up and how we were suppose to go together I can't." He said handing her his ticket. " I have a football game. But you could give the ticket to some one else."

"Actually that is kinda along the line of what I was going to talked to you about. You see I met this guy a couple days back and I like him so I...I am breaking up with you. Sorry Hojo it's just..."

"No I get it I'm not the most interesting guy around school. But could you tell me who you are dumping me for?"

The word dumping made Kagome feel so bad. And she was dumping him for a guy she just met. " Um... His name is Inuyasha." She had to force herself to say his name.

"Oh Inuyasha the guy who is always around you. You think I would have figured it out on my own." He said laughing trying to make it look like Kagome dumping him wasn't hurting him any.

"Yah well I have to go home. I will talk to you tomorrow." She said kissing his cheek then running off towards home.

"Inuyasha I'm back." Kagome said walking into the house.

"It's about time you got home." He said rudely "What took you so long?"

"Oh I had to talk to Hojo." She said trying to forget about it. "Well what about I make dinner and the we watch a movie?"

"Okay that sounds good."

Kagome went into the kitchen followed by Inuyasha. She got out some pots and started boiling water.

"What's the water for?"

"I am going to make spaghetti." She said trying to find the noodles.

"Hey what's this?" He said going through her backpack.

"Oh that's just a dance ticket. Hojo gave it to me since he is not going to the dance."

After dinner was done Kagome got out 2 plates and set them on the table. "Inuyasha come sit down dinner is ready." She said to Inuyasha who was still going through her backpack.

"Okay." Said the hungry Inuyasha.

He sat down at the table and ate dinner.

**(After dinner)**

They both sat down on the couch and Kagome played the movie. About half way through the movie Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Inuyasha watch the rest of the movie but couldn't sleep. He was thinking about all the people in the feudal era that he missed. When was he ever going to get to go back?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for another short chapter I will try to type up more tonight and post it today or tomorrow.


	6. Going back

**Chapter 6**

**Going Back**

Kagome woke up and saw that Inuyasha was already awake.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" she asked trying to fully wake up.

"I didn't sleep that much last night."

"Why not?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Feh. Why would I tell you?" He said stubbornly.

"Because I'm worried that's all, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Fine."

"Oh come on please tell me I want to know what's bothering you, and maybe I can help."

"Okay. Okay. If you will stop bugging me about I will tell you." He said annoyed. "I was thinking of going back. Back to my time."

"Oh."

"So do you have any idea how I could get back?"

"Well how did you get to this time supposedly?"

"Um... Well I killed this demon then I tripped over something and fell into the bone eaters well and wound up here."

"Okay...Do you mean like the well here in the Shrine?" She said now wanting to have actually listened to her Grandpa.

"I guess."

"Well you could try going back through the well. Maybe that will work although I don't think our well has the ability to make people go back in time nearly 500 years ago."

"Ok let's go then."

"Ok." She said not wanting his story to be real and her well to actually bring him back so she could never see the boy she dumped Hojo for again.

They walked over to the side of the Shrine that the well was located and opened the doors.

"Well here we are." Kagome said not knowing what to do next.

"Well I guess I just go into the well and see what happens."

He then jumped into the well and a blue light quickly came out of the well. Kagome looked down into the well and saw that he was gone.

**(Feudal Era)**

"It worked." He said to himself while climbing out of the well.

Inuyasha walked over to Keada's hut and went inside.

"Inuyasha. Ye is back. Where have ye been? It has been almost a month since I last seen ye." Keada said.

"Oh I fell through the bone eaters well and wound up in the "future" and met this girl, Kagome. Then I went to school and eventually I realized I wanted to come back so me and Kagome went to the well I jumped into it and it brought me back here."

"Wow ye have such a story. So who is this Kagome girl?"

"Well she is around 15 years old has brown eyes and black hair. She is pretty cool at times but other times she can be a pain." Inuyasha said not wanting to mention that he liked her.

"So are you going back to see her?"

"I don't know you old hag. Stop nagging me with all of these stupid questions."

Inuyasha walked out of the hut thinking about what she said. "Am I gonna go back and see her?" He asked himself. "Well she has that Hobo guy so she will be okay no since of me being there." It pained him to think this because she reminded him so much of Kikyo, the love of his life.

**(Kagome's Time)**

"Well I guess he made it back." She said out loud.Kagome walked back into her house and went up to her room. "Now what am I going to do for almost 4 more months with no one here but me. Since I broke up with Hojo I don't even have a boyfriend anymore." She buried her head in her pillows and then about 10 minutes later she got ready for school.

As she got near the school she noticed Hojo talking with a couple other girls and decided not to go over there until she heard him call her name.

"Hey Kagome come over here." He said gesturing to her.

"Hi Hojo." She said not trying to sound too down.

"Hey where's that Inuyasha guy?" Hojo said looking around for him.

"Oh he went back to his time, I mean city."

"Oh is he going to come back?"

"No I don't think so. He had his heart set on going back when I last talked to him." She said remembering just a couple hours ago when he left.

"That's to bad. So I guess you guys aren't going to be going out now are you?" He said glad that Inuyasha was finally gone and away from his Kagome.

"No. Not unless he comes back, which I doubt he will."

"Oh well then you want to...I don't know...maybe get back together." He said hopefully.

"Um..." She said not knowing what to say.

"Well I will let you think about it."

"Okay thanks Hojo."

She walked into school thinking about what happened in the few hours she had been awake. Inuyasha had left and Hojo was asking her to go back with him. What was she going to do?

-----------------------------------

This chapter is a little bit longer than the last two. Tell me if you liked it and if you want her to go back with Hojo or stay true to Inuyasha.


	7. Couples

**I had a couple people say she should stay with Inuyasha and a couple people that said Hojo so here is my compromise.**

**----------------------------**

The next day Hojo had come to here house to walk her to school, but mostly to get her answer. As he arrived Kagome was just finished getting ready.

"Hi Hojo."

"Hi Kagome."

They started walking to school neither of them saying anything, but after a while the question slipped off of Hojo's tongue.

"So have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?"

"You know weather you were going to go out with me again." He said surprised she forgot.

"Oh that..." She was still having a hard timing choosing but she finally made up her mind. Since Inuyasha wasn't her and she didn't know when he was going to come back she decide to go back with Hojo and then figure out what she will do if Inuyasha comes back later. "My answer is yes I will go out with you again." She said almost as if she had never said any of those words before.

"Great!" He said as they were approaching school.

Kagome went to all of Hojo's game's that month and Kagome had almost totally forgotten about Inuyasha until about a month and a half since Kagome and Hojo had gotten back together.

They were walking to school as usual. Then suddenly Kagome got this strange feeling in her stomach but decided just to ignore it. It was probably from not eating breakfast she thought. As they were almost to school Kagome got the same feeling in her stomach and for some reason a voice in her head told her to go home.

"I'm sorry Hojo. I don't feel to good. I think I am just going to go home." Kagome then started running home thinking something was wrong.

"Wait Kagome, are you going to be alright?" He yelled after her.

"Yah I think so I just need to get home." She said still running.

As she got home she noticed everything was as she left it. "I must be imaging things." She thought. She decided to take the day off from school since she already told Hojo she was sick. Then she went to the well thinking of Inuyasha. She stood there for a half hour thinking of the little time they spent together. She started walking towards her house when she heard something and turned around seeing a blue light coming out of the well. She ran to the well and at the bottom there was Inuyasha. She stood there not knowing what to say. Everything had been going so smoothly for her, and now he was back to make everything more complicated. But was that what she had wanted? Is that why she suddenly came home today, to see Inuyasha?

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and stood across from Kagome. The day before he came here he couldn't stop thinking about her and he didn't know why. He had only known this girl for a little over a month but it had felt like he had known this girl his whole life. And every time he thought of Kikyo she popped up in his head.

"Hi Kagome." He sad softly.

"Inu...Inuyasha why are you here?"

"I'm not completely sure. I was thinking and you kept popping in my head. So I decided to come back to see you." .

"Oh. So what is it like where you live?" The question's been bugging her ever since he went back through the well.

"Feh. Nothing like this. We don't have the weird thing that Hobo guy has. We don't go to school. Oh yah and there is a lot of demons." He said thinking of home.

"Demons?"

"Yah. I'm a half demon so why did that surprise you?"

"Well you know you look almost completely human other than your ears and your claws. And you are the closet thing to demon that you are going to see around here other than maybe in movies that is."

"You would never last a day where I come from."

"Hey what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just you'll probably get eaten alive by demons right when you step foot in the feudal era. Oh and having the scent of the jewel won't help either."

"First off I can be strong when I want to so I would at least make it a day. And second what jewel?"

"There was this jewel about 50 years ago. The Jewel of Four Souls it what they called it I think. It could grant any wish to a demon and make it a lot more powerful than it already is. I was after this jewel and fell in love with a priestess named Kikyo who just happened to be guarding the jewel and keeping it away from evil. Then Kikyo was going to give me the jewel and make me full human so I could live with her and so she would have an easier life. Then a demon named Naraku turned us against each other and she sealed me to a tree. Then about 6 months ago some how the seal broke and not to shortly after I stumbled upon this world of yours."

"Wow. So what happened to Kikyo?" She asked in amazement.

"Naraku killed her in attempt to get the jewel. She died shortly after she sealed me to the tree. Then she had her little sister burn the jewel with her body in attempt to keep it away from evil."

"So how do I smell like this jewel thing then."

"I don't know. All I know is that you do."

"Okay so why did you want the jewel in the first place then. I really doubt you of all people would actually want to become human. Well at least if you weren't doing it out of love."

"Well before I got to know Kikyo I tried to kill her to get the jewel to become full demon."

"Why? Aren't demons mean and ugly?"

"Most of them. But being a half demon I..."

"Oh I see. It's like cheering for both teams at a football game. The humans don't like you because you"re part demon and the demons don't like you because you're part human. You had no place in the world so you wanted to find a way to have a place. But why would you choose demon?"

"Because my father was a great dog demon. He was really powerful and everyone bowed down to him. See I want to be more powerful than him. Also humans are weak and can barley protect them selves."

"How would you know? It's not like you're human. You're part demon so you are more powerful than most humans but that doesn't make humans weak." She said defensively.

"Well on a certain night every month a half demon becomes fully human. So I have been human before and I hate it."

"But you were going to become a full human for that Kikyo person."

"Yah because she was suffering and hated protecting the jewel. She wasn't going to give it to me to become a full demon and I...loved her."

"You were going to give up being what you are for her? That's so sweet. It sounds like you two were madly in love." She said sweetly "Well it's getting late." She said looking at her cell phone. It read 7:30 and Hojo was coming at 8.

"Oh well then I better get back then."

"Yah. It was nice to see you again."

Kagome ran forward and gave him a hug. Then Inuyasha heard something loud that sounded like it came out of no where and fell backwards taking Kagome with him since they were still in a hug. They fell into the well and as they almost touched the bottom a blue light surrounded them.

--------------------------

**There is only going to be a couple more chapters and then this story is going to be done. I will update either tomorrow (most likely) or Monday, or maybe even both days but tell me what you think of it so far and if you want give me some ideas and I will give you credit.**

**Have a nice day and thanks for reading.**

**-Kagome126**


	8. Feudal Era

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I am going to try to get to chapter 15 and end the story there. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha **

--------------------------------------

When Kagome realized that she wasn't in _her_ well anymore she got scared. "Inuyasha where are we?" She asked trying to hide her fear.

"We are in the feudal era, you know...where I live." He said surprised that Kagome was able to travel to his time.

"You mean the place you told me about with demons and stuff?"

"Yah. Come on I will help you get out of the well. Climb on my back." The girl did as she was told. When they got out of the well Inuyasha headed for Keada's hut, with Kagome still on his back holding on for dear life as they traveled through the trees.

"How can you be scared Kagome? You act like you've never been up in a tree before." He said landing on a tree branch to rest for a minute.

"Yah uh that's because I haven't ever had the courage to climb a tree. And I also haven't been on a half demon's back before sailing through the forest." She said trying to get a good grip on his shirt before he took off again. In a matter of minutes they were at Keada's house.

"Hi there Inuyasha." Keada said not noticing the girl on his back.

"Hi." He said putting Kagome down gently.

"Who is the girl?" She asked inspecting her weird clothes.

"This is Kagome. The one I told you about."

"Oh I see. So where ye from Kagome?"

"Kagome to afraid to speak hid behind Inuyasha, the one person she knew.

"Come on Kagome stop being such a baby." He said taking her hand and pulling her out from behind him.

"Uh... I'm from Tokyo." She said not knowing who this "Keada" person was.

"Tokyo never heard of it."

"Yah well I better be getting back I have to study for a test and stuff." She said backing away trying to figure the way back to the well.

"Kagome if you really want I will take you home." He said surprised that this girl was afraid of the old hag.

Kagome started walking back in the direction she thought the well was in as a demon swooped down and hit her right in her chest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said running over to her. As he got closer he saw her blood staining her white uniform.

"Inu...yasha help me." She said with tears flooding out her eyes.

Inuyasha quickly killed the demon and picked up Kagome bringing her into Keada's hut. Keada got the bandages and started bandaging her wound. Inuyasha went outside the hut since the wound was to her chest and didn't want Kagome to yell at him for looking.

After about 20 minutes of carefully bandaging her up Keada called Inuyasha back into the hut telling him it was safe to look.

"Keada is Kagome going to be alright?" He asked fully realizing how much he truly cared for this girl.

"It's hard to tell ye Inuyasha. She got hit rather hard, but if we keep changing her bandages and let her rest she might recover." She said looking at the girl in a strange way.

"Keada why are you looking at her like that?"

"She looks like me older sister Kikyo."

Inuyasha bent down and stared at her pale face. "She does a little bit." He said remembering Kikyo. "When I first met her I thought she was Kikyo because she talked, acted and smelled like her. And she had the smell of the jewel all over her but she said she didn't have it."

"The jewel Kikyo protected?"

"Yah."

"I'm thinking she is Kikyo's reincarnation. It is the only reasonable explanation." She said with a pained look at the thought of her dead sister.

"So she is like another Kikyo?"

"Yes. Wait..." She said picking something up from around Kagome.

"The jewel!" Inuyasha said now knowing for sure she _is_ Kikyo's reincarnation.

"This girl. When you said you went to her time is it possible ye went to the future?"

"I don't know. They had these weird car things and a lot of things we don't have and when I told her where I was from she said that the feudal era was 500 years ago."

Kagome started to finally open her eyes. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome your alive!!!" He said with excitement.

"Yes she definitely looks like Kikyo."

Keada and Inuyasha explained what they had been talking about and the conclusion they had come to while she was unconscious.

"So I'm Kikyo reborn?" She asked with confusion.

"Yes dear. It is true ye are me sister Kikyo reborn."

Keada and Kagome talked for a while longer and before she knew it, it was starting to get dark out and the sun was starting to set.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Keada?"

"This now belongs to you. You will be in charge of protecting it from all kinds of evil." She said giving her the jewel.

"Kagome come with me for a second." Said Inuyasha heading out of the hut.

Kagome slowly got up and followed Inuyasha still in pain by the wound in her chest.

"Kagome tomorrow we should probably get you back to your time. It seems a lot safer there and if you're here all of the demons will be after the jewel."

"But Inuyasha what about you?" She said not wanting to leave Inuyasha.

"Well I can't live in your time and you can't live here."

"Okay then I guess we will just have to enjoy the time we have left with each other." She said a smile forming over her face as if to cheer up Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly started to walk closer to Inuyasha but fell after about 6 steps. Inuyasha quickly came over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Kagome you should lay down the wound to your chest is still really bad." He said picking her up.

"Have you ever slept in a tree before?" He asked the girl who was still in his arms.

"No I already told you I never had the courage to even climb one before."

Inuyasha jumped up and into a tree laying down and laying Kagome down on top of him in one of the cherry trees branches.

"Inuyasha, if I sleep up here tonight I am going to fall off."

"No you won't. I will make sure you don't ." He said reassuringly.

Kagome just smiled and layed her head on his chest. Soon sleep was in her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed she was shivering. He took off his robe of the fire rat and placed it carefully on top of her trying not to wake her.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Well there's chapter 8. I hope you like it and sorry it was short. In the next chapter is Inuyasha going to stay with her in her time or is she going to stay with him in his or you never know they might stay in there own times. Review to tell me which one you want to happen.**

**-Kagome126**


	9. The letter

The sun was slowly rising. Inuyasha woke up to a scent he wasn't use to waking up to. Then he looked down and realized it was Kagome's. He hadn't woken up to her scent in so long. "We have to get her back today. I think I should wake her up." He thought then looked at her beautiful face. "Maybe I will let her wake up on her own." He thought trying to go back to sleep.

About an hour later Inuyasha woke up to the sudden feel of Kagome moving. She had woken up and was stretching. "Well took you long enough to wake up." He said rudely

"Sorry I usually don't get a lot of sleep with school and all." She said calmly

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Go back to the well so you can go home."

"...Oh...Right." She said quietly.

"Well let's go then." He said carefully getting up then picking Kagome up and set her on the ground.

"Here." She said giving him back his robe of the fire rat.

"Thanks."

They both began walking towards the well, the bright sun shinning in their faces.

"So are you going to come and visit me?" She said breaking the silence

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" He asked surprised at the sudden question.

"Do I want you to. What kind of question is that. Would I've asked if I didn't want you to?"

"I don't know. Stop being so mean about it."

"Then don't ask such a stupid question."

"Fine then I just won't talk."

"Fine."

They got in seeing distance of the well and Kagome started to wonder if he actually would come back to visit her. "What am I thinking after what I just said to him he probably hates me." She thought to her self looking up at Inuyasha.

"Well were here." She said trying to get him to say something.

"Feh." He said and turn his back to her.

"You aren't going to say good by?"

"Nope."

"You're hopeless." She said then jumped into the well a blue light surrounding her taking her back to her own time. "That will teach him to be so rude."

"She...She left without saying goodbye. She is...is...Ugh." Why couldn't he think of anything bad to say about her? "That stupid girl." He said glad he was at least able to say that.

"Well I guess I'm back to my boring old time." She said out loud as if Inuyasha would here her and come after here. "Wait I was in his era for...Oh no I missed my date with Hojo." She said feeling guilty she had forgotten. "But it's not like I hadn't tried to come back. That stupid demon hurt me and if I came back in such poor conditions Hojo would have wanted me to explain and I don't know how I would be able to explain gashes in my sides." She said thinking of an excuse as of why she wasn't at her house last night. "Oh I'll figure something out." She said then headed in to her house and directly up to her room.

When she entered her room she saw a note on her desk. She opened it and it read...

_**Dear Kagome, **_

_**I don't know why you aren't here right now but I was kinda glad for I would not be able to say this. The other day I was thinking and I don't think it is best to be together. I know that you still think about the Inuyasha guy and I think you should be able to be with him. I don't want to finish writing this letter to you because I know it will end up in one way. Sadness. I **__**like **__**love you and don't want you to feel pain, I want you to be happy and not feel guilty about this. It is not your fault almost any guy who lays his eyes on you is attracted but you had to pick someone and you obviously already choose. I approve of your choice. (Not that you need my approval.) Inuyasha seems kind and caring even though he can be rude. **_

_**In a few days my family will be moving. I don't know where as of yet but I promise I will write from where ever it is we are moving to. I will come visit you every chance I get because I can't stop thinking about you even though I just saw and talked to you this morning. I really want us to still be as close as we are now even though I am moving. Thank you for you have shown me how to be me, how to be complete. **_

_**Love,   
Hojo**_

Kagome then began to cry. Not about that he was breaking up with her but because he knew her better than anyone else. It hurt her to know he was leaving but he was also telling her he approved of Inuyasha which meant the world to her since she had thought he hated him. "I am going to miss you Hojo." She said as if he were standing right there in front of her. "Why can't half the guys I meet be like Hojo?" She asked her self tears still running down her face. "I need to see him one last time. One last time just to say goodbye."

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter even though it was kinda short. I will update more tomorrow if I get time.

Thanks again for all of the reviews.

-Kagome126


	10. Goodbye forever Hello new beginings

_**Goodbye forever. Hello new beginings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagome read the letter over once more as if to check if it was true. Then she got dressed and headed for the door. "I have to talk to him." She said tears still on her rosy cheeks.

As she got closer to his house a knot formed in her stomach. She slowly moved her hand towards the door bell and pushed it. She heard foot steps inside and when the door opened sure enough it was Hojo's mom. "Hi Kagome Hojo is in his room. You can head on up."

Kagome was glad she didn't ask why she was here not sure she would be able to find the words to tell her. She knocked on Hojo's door. It opened slowly and he stood and the entrance to his room. "Kagome." He said slowly

"Listen I got your letter and we need to talk."

"Ok." he said as he opened the door wider to let her enter then shut it to give them privacy.

"So are you really moving?" She stuttered

"Yah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yah shoot."

"Where were you yesterday night when I came over. I want the truth."

"I..." She said not wanting to tell him she was with Inuyasha but how could she lie to him, it's not like they are going out any more. "The truth is...I was with Inuyasha in his wor...I mean house." She said trying to cover up the word world in replace of house.

"Oh. That's kinda what I thought."

"But Hojo listen..." She said sitting next to him on his bed. "I really like you and I know it isn't best that we go out since I have Inuyasha right now but I really want to go back to what we had before we started going out. You know...best friends."

"Yah but it's going to be hard since I am moving and that is another reason I needed us to break up. I have no clue where we are moving. It could be the other side of the world for all I know. So I think it's best that we just stop seeing and thinking about each other all together. I know in my letter I told you different but now looking into your golden eyes I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Well one I might never get to see you again and most importantly...Inuyasha."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I know his type and I think that you can change him but until then he is still going to be...Well Inuyasha."

"Oh I see but the thing is Hojo you don't have to worry about me for several reasons. One I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. Two I know for a fact that Inuyasha won't hurt me even though it might not seem like it. And last. You Hojo. We can write email and phone each other so can we still be friends?"

"Kagome I love how you are being strong so I guess we could still be friends."

"Good." She said and hugged him tightly.

"I am going to miss you Hojo." She said still hugging him.

"Same here. I am going to miss everyone and everything here. But especially you Kagome."

"Ah Hojo." She said releasing him from her hug.

"Well I better get going. It's getting late." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ok I will walk you out." He said getting up too. They walked down stairs and went right outside the front door.

"Goodbye Hojo." She said and kissed his cheek. "Try not to forget me." She said teasingly.

"Goodbye." He said as he watched her leave for the last time.

-------------------------------------

When Kagome got home she went and stood by the well. "I am never going to see Inuyasha again and Hojo is leaving." She started to cry at the loss of her friends. "Great now my eyes are going to get all puffy." She ran into the shrine and into her room, throwing herself onto the bed.

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still standing by the well. He hadn't moved since Kagome left. "I should go and give her a piece of my mind...Wait I can smell tears. They smell like Kagome. She must be close to the well. I got to go see what's wrong, but...Why did we promise to stay in our own times. Oh well forget that I _need_ to go see her." With that said he jumped into the well a blue light surrounding him.

"Good the well still works." He climbed up and out of the well and followed Kagome's sent which led him to her window. He climbed onto a tree and opened her window and slowly climbed inside her room.

"Kagome listen I know I wasn't suppose to come back but I could smell your tears and I had to see what is wrong so don't be mad me."

"Inu...Inuyasha." She said jumping into his arms. He hands now placed on his chest her arms around him in a hug. Inuyasha was surprised at her actions but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her back.

"Inuyasha I missed you. Hojo is moving. I...I am so..." She started crying harder.

"Kagome please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, but now I...I have nothing." She sobbed.

"That's not true you...you have me." He softly.

"But you can't live here."

"Well who said I can't. It's obvious you can't live in my world, so I guess...I have to stay here. With you."

"You really mean you would stay here with me? But you...Won't you miss your friends back home?"

"Yah but I can always go back and visit. And besides...you're more important."

"Really?" She said as her tears were drying up.

"Yah."

"Oh Inuyasha that is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well I'm just glad I could make you happy."

Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek to show him how happy she was. Inuyasha just stood there blushing.


	11. Living in present time

Thank you to all of my reviewers so far!! A few more chapters and I will be done with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha decided that he would go back to his time for a while to say goodbye to everyone and then in a week or two he would come and live in Kagome's time.

**Before Inuyasha left**

"Inuyasha?"

"Yah Kagome? What is it?"

"Who lives with you in your time?"

"No one really. I sleep in trees and don't really hang around anyone during the day. Why did you ask?"

"I...Never mind."

"Women."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He said innocently

"Inuyasha you can be so obnoxious some times Uggggg."

"Thanks now that really makes me want to stay here with you."

"You know what I mean Inuyasha." She said coldly.

"Feh."

"You better get going before we start arguing again."

"You argue with me I don't argue with you."

"Yah what ever." She said and pushed the hanyou into the well a blue light surrounding him as he fell.

---------------------

"Just wait the girl is going to regret pushing me when I come back."

"What is it ye are screaming about Inuyasha?" Keada said making her way back to her hut after gathering herbs for the sick villagers.

"Nothing, just Kagome excepts me to live in her time but she pushed me into the well and was yelling at me." He complained.

"Ye going to live with her are ye?"

"Yah I guess but only if she apologize."

"Inuyasha ye have a lot to learn yet."

"What do you know ya old hag."

At this response she just started walking to her hut leaving the young half demon to think about what it is he had done to Kagome.

--------------------------------------

**(A week later)**

"Inuyasha you're finally back" The young girl cried as she saw the blue light coming from the well.

Inuyasha just sat at the bottom of the well not saying anything to the girl.

"Inuyasha are you going to come out of the well?"

"No not unless you apologize." He said stubbornly.

"But I didn't do anything to Inuyasha."

"You mean you don't remember? God you are hopeless. Remember you pushed me into the well and called me obnoxious?"

"Oh yah."

"So apologize already."

"Fine. Fine. I'm sorry already."

"Feh. I know you didn't mean that."

Kagome ran forward to hug the hanyou as he jumped out of the well. "Yah well who cares?" She muttered.

Inuyasha pretended not to hear her not wanting to argue any more he was tired because he was up all last night getting things ready for him to come and live here.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go inside. It's getting late."

Kagome walked up the shrine steps and into her house. "You can sleep on the couch for right now until I clean out the guest room." She said pointing to the red couch in the living room. Inuyasha went into the living room and lied down on the couch as Kagome went to go get him some blankets.

"Here you go." She said tossing him some blankets.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Kagome began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha called after her.

"Um...Up stairs."

"Why?"

"Because that's where I sleep."

"Oh.." He said feeling really dumb.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome got up and let out a big yawn. She then went over to her curtains and opened them letting the light pour in her room covering every inch of her room. She then went down stairs to start fixing breakfast and realized Inuyasha was already awake.

"When did you wake up?"

"A couple hours ago."

"Wow you wake up early."

"I guess. Kagome? Can you fix me something to ear I'm hungry." He moaned as his stomach let out a growl.

"Yah sure thing." She said laughing.

------------------------------------

"Ok breakfast is ready." She said about a half hour later. She began putting a bunch of dishes filled with food onto the brown table. Inuyasha quickly followed his nose to where the scent of food was coming from. He then sat down and started eating.

"Do you like it?" She asked watching him stuff his face.

"Yah...It's...Really...Good..." He said in between bites.

At this Kagome just laughed. "I think we are going to have a lot of fun today Inuyasha." She said still giggling.

----------------------------------------------

Sorry this is another short chapter but I promise to post another one tomorrow.

-Kagome126


	12. The mall and the sleeping princess

Sorry I haven't been updating for the last couple days I hurt my knee and so I have been at the doctors and getting xrays well enough with story on to the chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------------------------

**(After Breakfast)**

"So Inuyasha what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I have an idea we could go to the mall!"

"What's this mall thing?"

"Well it's a place with a lot of stores in it where you go and buy all sorts of different things like shoes, clothes, etc."

"Oh."

"So do you want to go?"

"Sure it will give me something besides lie around all day being bored."

"Good well let me go get dressed then we will go to the mall."

**(Half Hour later)**

"Ok I'm ready let's go!"

"Took you long enough. What did you do up there? Reorganize the house. You have been up stairs for a long time."

"Sorry I had to brush my hair, brush my teeth, do my hair, clean my face, get dressed and do my make up."

"Women." Inuyasha said while finally leaving the house following Kagome.

About ten minutes later they arrived at the mall. Since Kagome doesn't have a car they had to take the bus and Inuyasha kept growling at people who were looking at him because of his clothes, hair or claws. They entered the mall and Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Wow this place is huge."

"Yeah I told you it was big. So where do you want to start?"

"Uh I don't know."

"We could started by picking you out some new clothes so you will at least blend in with today's trends." She said pulling Inuyasha into the closest boy clothing's store.

After about an hour Kagome had bought Inuyasha 12 different shirts and at least 9 pairs of pants.

"Wow Kagome you never told me this shopping thing would make you so tired." He said sitting down on the closest bench.

"Yeah it can be when you are running all over the mall." She said plopping down next to him.

"So can we go home now I'm tired and I want ramen."

"Yeah I guess, and you always want ramen."

"Yeah who doesn't?"

"Oh Inuyasha"

They walked out of the store and out of the mall. They got on the next bus and they were soon home.

"So can you fix me ramen _now_?" He asked inpatient.

"Yes Inuyasha I can fix you ramen now." She said and headed for the kitchen

**(Five minutes later)**

"Inuyasha your ramen is done."

"Finally." He said running for the table where she set the ramen down at.

"Jeez Inuyasha you don't have to eat like a pig."

"I...don't...eat like...pig." He said between bites.

"Uh ha sure you don't."

Kagome then walked up stairs and jumped into a nice warm bath.

----------------------------------------

When Kagome was done with her bath and got dressed she went down stairs.

"So are you having fun watching T.V.?"

"Yeah this guy just sent the guy with blue on flying after he caught the brown thing."

"It's called football." She said laughing at his amazed look when he looked at the T.V. again.

_He looks so cute when he is like that._ She thought to herself.

"Well I am going to up stairs and watch a movie you want to come with?"

"Yeah sure in a minute." He said waving her to go away.

"Men and their football." She laughed.

Kagome got up stairs and got a blanket and pillow out from her closet then she pulled the extra mattress out from under her bed and lied the pillow and blanket out on them for Inuyasha to lay on.

"Inuyasha you coming?" She yelled down at the hanyou who was still glue to the football game.

"Yeah I'm coming."

He shut off the T.V. and headed up stairs. Kagome was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting pajamas on so Inuyasha let himself in her room and lied on her pink bed.

"Inuyasha why are you laying on _my_ bed?"

"Because it's comfortable why else?"

"I lied out a mattress for you on the floor see." She said pointing to the mattress.

"But that one feels like laying on a rock. I like this one better."

"Like I said before, that's my bed."

"Well I ain't moving."

"Inuyasha."

"Come on Kagome I don't like that mattress." He scooted over to the edge of the bed closest to the wall. "See you can lay on here to but I ain't sleeping or laying on that rock thing down there."

"Well I am not sleeping in the same bed as _you_."

"Kagome you're making it sound gross."

"Well how do you make it now sound gross?"

"Um...I got it..I don't want to lay on the rock neither do you so we are laying on your bed. See that didn't sound so gross did it?"

"Yes it did just get off of my bed."

"Fine, fine, fine." He said getting off of her bed and on to the mattress on the floor.

Kagome put the movie in and as soon as Kagome fell asleep Inuyasha jumped up behind her and lied down on the comfy mattress making sure not to touch "The Sleeping Princess" as he called her. He made it up when she was acting all princess like before they went shopping and now he added the sleeping part.

Inuyasha slept on Kagome's bed the rest of the night but woke up when he herd something. He looked over at Kagome and noticed she was shivering. He put the blankets over her and she was still shivering so her wrapped his arms around her and pulled his closer to him and she stooped shivering which made Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "Kagome just don't yell at me in the morning." He said quietly and as he said it she snuggled into him. "See I knew it wasn't gross." Were the last words he said before he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Was this a good chapter? I don't know I just made it up as I went along because I was feeling guilty that I didn't update in like two days. Well I will most likely update more tomorrow or even tonight it your lucky but I defiantly will have another chapter up by tomorrow so check back.

Your Authoress

Kagome126


	13. The hawk demon

When Kagome woke up she noticed something holding her down when she tired to get up. She turned her head and noticed Inuyasha laying in her bed with his arms around her. _Inuyasha what are you doing? _she thought. _Oh well I will yell at you later._ And then she went back to sleep.

After about and hour after Kagome woke up the first time, Inuyasha woke up. _I could have sworn she was awake already._ He then sat up and removed his arms from around her which caused her to wake up from the lack of heat.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you in my bed?" She said starting to get mad.

"Um... Well... You see...You got cold last night so I covered you up and then you were still cold so I put my arms around you and you stopped shivering so then I guess I kinda fell asleep." He said leaving out the fact that he got on to her bed before she started shivering.

"Inuyasha I told you not to sleep on my bed I don't care what your reas..." Before she could finish her sentence a large hawk like thing flew through her window breaking the glass and sending it flying into Kagome's right arm. The hawk thing then landed on Kagome's shoulder and picked her up. "Inuyasha help!! Stop this ugly thing!" She said as the hawk demon flew out of Kagome's window taking her with it. "Inuyasha!!!" She cried. "Help me!"

As soon as the hawk demon carried Kagome away Inuyasha jumped out of the window and tired to keep up with the hawk but fell behind. Inuyasha had his nose up in the air trying to find Kagome's scent and after about ten minutes he finally caught it. He started running at full speed afraid that the hawk demon was going to kill her because she smelt of the jewel. "Damn. How far did that hawk go?" After running for about a half hour he finally came upon the hawks nest. "Kagome? Kagome are you up there?" He called climbing up the tree that the nest was in.

"Inuyasha is that you? Please hurry the hawk is trying to..." Then Inuyasha heard something fall to the bottom of the nest.

"Kagome?" He said climbing faster. When he finally got to the nest he saw Kagome on the floor of the nest unconscious and the demon was coming towards her. "Stop right there you filthy vermin." Inuyasha jumped up and with one swipe of his claws the demon was dead. "How can such a hard to catch demon be so weak?" He asked himself while walking towards the unconscious Kagome. He put her head in his lap and tired to wake her up. "It's no use. I have to get her home and get her some water and something to put on her head." Then he swooped her up in his arms and headed off towards her house.

-------------------------------

When he got to her house he lied her down on her bed and got a cool wash cloth to put on her forehead. After a little while she finally was awake. "Inu...Inuyasha."

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so but what happened? The last thing I remember was yelling at you for sleeping in my bed. The rest is just a blur."

"Well after that a hawk demon crashed through your window and took you to his nest. Then I defeated it and brought you back here."

"Oh well thanks."

"Here let me bandage your arm. You got glass in it." Inuyasha walked down stairs and got Kagome's first aid kit and bandaged her arm. "So Kagome are you still mad at me?"

"Mad at you for what?"

"For sleeping in your bed. I was just trying to help." He said innocently.

"No Inuyasha just don't do it again."

The rest of the day Inuyasha took care of Kagome and then went to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Short chapter but at least it's up. Thank you to minipower for the great idea!

I will have another chapter up tomorrow!

Kagome126


	14. Kagome's Family

Inuyasha only got about an hour of sleep and then he woke up not being able to go back to sleep no matter how hard he tired.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said sleepily.

"Kagome you're awake?"

"Yeah I just woke up because I heard something but it was probably just you moving around. Aren't you going to go to sleep?"

"I tired but I can't fall back asleep. I guess because since that hawk demon we have to be careful and well I want to make sure you're safe."

"Inuyasha I never knew you cared so much. I mean well about me anyway."

"I never really knew either until well yesterday when he took you away and I almost lost you."

"I was so scared but as soon as I heard your voice I wasn't as scared because I knew you were going to save me."

"How can you trust someone so much that you trust them with your life?"

"Well...you just get to know the person and trust will form over time."

"Being a half demon no one really accepted me so I was always on my own never being able to trust anyone but myself. Well at least until Kikyo."

"Why wouldn't people accept you just for being a half demon?"

"Well I guess because since I was part demon humans didn't want anything to do with me and being part human demons didn't want me either. I was just a mistake that was never suppose to happen."

"Inuyasha you're not a mistake. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive right now. I don't care if you're a demon or a half demon or whatever. What you're like inside makes you who you are."

"Thanks Kagome." Then Kagome stood up and gave him a big hug.

"Inuyasha what do you say we go get breakfast?"

"Okay."

They went to a restaurant and got breakfast and then they went to the movie theater and watched a movie. They spent the whole day up and about having fun together. At 8 o'clock they finally got home.

"Wow I had so much fun today."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah Inuyasha my family should be coming home tomorrow so we are going to have to try to make them understand the whole half demon coming from the well thing. They might freak out at first but don't be offended."

"Okay. So what's your family like anyways?"

"Well my little brother Sota can be pretty annoying most of the time and then my grandpa likes to tell ancient stories that no one ever listens to and then my mom is pretty much an average mom."

"Your family sounds...interesting."

"Don't worry you'll love them. And I'm sure they will love you to."

---------------------------------------------------

**(Tomorrow)**

"Inuyasha come on they should be here any minute." Kagome called while she was heading out the door.

"I'm coming." He yelled back at her while also heading out the door.

A few minutes later Kagome's family pulled up in their car and Kagome rushed over to greet them as soon as the car parked.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota!"

"Hello Kagome I missed you so much. How were things here with out us?"

"They were fine Mom, but I would like you to meet someone." She said helping her mom out of the car and towards the hanyou. "Mom this is Inuyasha. I met him a couple days after you guys left."

"Nice to meet you." She said not noticing the ears on the top of his head.

After they got all of the stuff inside Kagome explained the whole story about how Inuyasha got here and what she did while they were gone.

"Wow dear that is quite a story."

"You know I heard of a half demon who got sealed to the scared tree about 500 years ago..."

"Oh Gramps give it up no one ever listens to your stories anyway." Sota said walking over towards Inuyasha.

"Sota be nice and say hi to Inuyasha."

"Are those real ears?"

"Yeah what do you they were?"

"Inuyasha be nice to Sota he just asked you a question you don't have to bite his head off."

"So Sis is Inuyasha going to be staying here?"

"Yeah."

"Cool you could stay up late with me and play video games, and watch movies. Oh we are going to have so much fun!"

"See Inuyasha I told you they were going to like you."

"Yeah maybe a little to much." The hanyou said while being pulled across the room by Sota.

"Inuyasha just be glad they like you." Kagome said laughing at Inuyasha.

"Well we better get unpacked so why don't you and Inuyasha go up stairs for a while Kagome?"

"Alright Mom you sure you don't need any help?"

"No I'll be fine dear."

Kagome and Inuyasha went up stairs. Inuyasha let out a big sigh of relied to be let go of Sota.

"Your family is weird."

"They like you though, and Sota is acting like you are his best friend."

"Yeah that's what I meant by weird. They are acting like they have known me their whole life."

"Yeah it's called being friendly."

"They sure are friendly then."

"Inuyasha hopefully you will grow to love them like I have."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

Kagome laughed at is sarcasm and then went to bed knowing that he was going to be happy here or at least she hoped so.

-----------------------------

Well there's chapter 14 I will put up chapter 15 either tomorrow or Saturday at the latest and that will be my last chapter but I will try to make it a long chapter because all of my chapters in this fanfiction has been pretty short.

Thanks for all of the reviews so far!! I love to hear you opinion, thoughts, improvements, and ideas for the story so feel to voice yours.

Kagome126


	15. Girlfriend and Boyfriend

This is the last chapter of this fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed reading my story I am starting another one in a couple days. It is going to be a romance between Inuyasha and Kagome. PM me and I will tell you when the first chapter is up!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------

**(Morning)**

Kagome woke up and let out a big yawn. She looked down to see that Inuyasha wasn't there. _Where could he be? _She thought to herself as she got dressed. After she got dressed, took a shower, and brush her hair/teeth she went down stairs to see if she could find the disappearing hanyou.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Good morning Mom have you seen Inuyasha any where? He wasn't up stairs when I woke up."

"No I haven't seen him why don't you ask Sota. He has been like Inuyasha's extra shadow ever since we got home."

"Alright. Thank you." Kagome walked out of the kitchen and outside to where Sota was playing. "Hey Sota have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yeah he is playing with me. Kagome why is Inuyasha here anyway? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Kagome blushed lightly and when Inuyasha saw her blushing he laughed. "What are you laughing at Inu?"

"See you already have a nickname for him so you guys have to be going out."

"Sota why don't you go inside so I can talk with Kagome."

"Okay but only couples have _alone time._" He said teasingly

"Oh Sota I am going to..." She was cut off buy Inuyasha's strong voice

"Kagome just let it go. He is only doing it to annoy you."

"Fine but what do you want to talk to me about?" She said walking closer to Inuyasha.

"Nothing I just wanted him to leave. He had been bugging me ever since I woke up this morning."

"And what has he been bugging you about?"

"Us, and how we are supposedly a couple even though we are just...friends."

"Like he was doing to me just now?"

"Yeah except worse. Right when I woke up he was asking me questions like, did you ever kiss he, have you ever said you loved her and stuff like that. Your brother can be so annoying sometimes."

"I know but you will grow to love him." _Just like I love you. _She thought.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah I mean it's not like it's going to be easy. I mean he is like the opposite of you. Are you sure you guys are related?"

"Yeah. So what do you think of Sota?"

"Well can I tell you what I really think and you promise not to get mad?"

"Yeah just tell me. I _promise_ I won't get mad."

"Okay. Well he is annoying, inpatient, angry, ugly, hyper, clingy, good at pulling your arm out and he can be mean at times too."

Kagome laughed at all the things he thought of her brother.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you said I'm the opposite of him so that means you think I'm not annoying, patient, nice, pretty, not clingy, not good at pulling your arm off and not mean."

"So that's why you wanted me to tell you what I thought of your brother? Very sneaky."

"Yeah I can be that way sometimes." She said turning and walking back up to the shrine doors.

"Hey where to you think you're going?"

"Um. Inside to get breakfast." She said as more of a question than a statement.

"No you think you are going inside but you are going to play with me."

"What?"

"Well I played with your brother _all _morning and so now I am going to act like him."

"Inuyasha grow up." She said playfully

"_I_ have to grow up? Maybe Sota is the one who has to grow up." He said while laughing.

"What's so funny."

"Nothing." He said with a straight face.

"You went from laughing little child to straight face adult in a matter of seconds?"

"Yup. Just like Sota."

"You want to act like Sota now do you?"

"Yup."

"Fine then up stairs mister you're in _big_ trouble." She said trying not to laugh.

"Fine then you big meany."

Inuyasha went up stairs and sat on Kagome's bed. As soon as he sat down Kagome came through the door of her room.

"Inuyasha does my brother really act _that_ childish?"

"No I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Now I'm starting to think _you _are the child not Sota."

"Kagome you never answered my question." Sota said walking through the door.

"Sorry Sota what question?"

"Are you and Inuyasha boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Do we look like boyfriend and girlfriend to you squirt?" Said Inuyasha annoyed.

"Well yeah. You guys spend so much time together."

"Sota please leave." Kagome said trying to be nice.

"Fine I will leave you two _lovebirds_ alone _again._" He said leaving Kagome's room.

"Lovebirds huh? Did you ever explain to Sota that we aren't going out Inuyasha?"

"No..."

"And why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I mean we kissed and you broke up with Hojo. We live in the same room."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well...We _are _kinda together?"

"We are?"

"I mean not like boyfriend girlfriend together...yet."

"Yet? Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe..."

"Well since you aren't answering I guess I will have to leave and send Sota back in so that he can bug you again."

"Well I guess I kinda was."

"Well Mister took you long enough." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Inuyasha was shocked at first but soon relaxed.

"Ha I knew you were together." Sota said and they soon broke apart.

"Sota were you spying?"

"Yeah Sis but please don't be mad."

"I'm not just leave."

"Okay. Fine. But Inuyasha will have to tell me about you two later."

Sota left and shut the door.

"So does that mean you accept?"

"Yes."

"I love your little brother."

"I thought you were saying that you hated him."

"I did but if it wasn't for him we still would be just friends."

"We would, would we?"

"Yeah."

"So what did Sota say to finally make you ask?"

"I don't know he just got me thinking is all."

"Well I am glad that he did."

Inuyasha took her hand in his and walked down stairs and out the door.

"Where do you think you're taking me?"

"To my time for a little visit. And I have to introduce you to San go. You will love her she acts just like you. Oh and I have to tell Miro that we are together."

"I am extremely confused."

"They are my friends from my time. They know all about you but you know nothing about them so I figured I would just take you to meet them."

"But what about all the demons in your time?"

"Don't worry they aren't going to touch _my_ Kagome cause if they try I will kill them."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Anything for you."

"Who would have thought that a demon chasing a half demon could bring you and me together?"

"I don't know but I am really glad it happened." He said and then kissed Kagome and picked her up in his arms and jumped into the well.

--------------------------------------

Well that's the end. Sorry it wasn't as long a chapter as I thought it was going to be. I might make a sequel but that is up to you guys. If you want me to make a sequel tell me and I will. My next story that I am going to be posting tomorrow or Sunday is going to be about a forbidden love between a Prince (Inuyasha) and a Servant (Kagome) It's going to be called Forbidden Love so keep and eye out for it.

Thank you to all my reviewers you were the reason this story kept going. Special thanks to all the people that helped me improve on this story. (My first real fanfiction.)

Love you all

Kagome126


End file.
